Rio and Night at the museum
by Burnbee
Summary: the title says it all.but some chapter's you have to read backwards.


"look what i found hiding down stairs."ahkmenrah said as he walked up to was holding to small boy's who were fighting to get away.  
>"why were there children down stairs?"teddy shrugged and handed them to larry.<br>"hey!put me and my friend down!"the tallest of the small boy's walked over top his desk and set them down on it.  
>"ok who are you boy's?"larry said anything."hey come on answer me please so we can get yall back home."larry the word `home` the boy's started took off running straight to the hall of miniatures."GAH!"larry shouted jumping up.<br>"terrence would you like some help?"teddy offered.  
>" only know's how much damage two tot's could do."larry ran to the hall of miniatures.<br>(hall of miniatures)  
>"your your statue' supposed to to b-be d-dead."the tallest said.<br>"it's called the tablet-"jedidiah started but octavius claimped a hand over his mouth.  
>"they don't need to know that."octavius nodded and octavius removed his hand.<br>"so who are yall?"jedidiah ask pulling out his fake pistles.  
>"jed stop!"larry and teddy ran in and grabed the boy's.<br>"PUT US DOWN!"the smallest were both kicking their feet."YOU CAN'T SEND US BACK HOME!YOU DUST CAN'T!"he continued to shout.  
>"ok ok just calm down."teddy boy's calmed down.<br>"now can you tell us yalls names?"larry ask.  
>"we arnt supposed to talk to strangers."the tallest replied.<br>"right answer.i'm larry this is teddy."larry replied.  
>"ok.i'm pedro."pedro,the tallest said.<br>"i'm nico."nico,the smallest,said.  
>"ok now that we know your were yall hiding in the basement?"larry ask but before they could answer jedidiah started talking.<br>"HA!told you there was something in the basement moving around yesterday!"jedidiah exclaimed.  
>"jed shush."octavius said.<br>"now why were yall in the basement?"teddy ask.  
>"my step mom doesn't like 's my bestfriend."pedro spoke up pointing to nico.<br>"so his step mom made his dad leave us in the woods the one night i stayed got the idea from reading the book Hansel and Gredal."nico added.  
>"we were walking and ended up here some how so we just stayed."pedro stated.<br>"how long ago was this?"larry ask.  
>"what's today?"nico ask.<br>"friday."larry stated.  
>"we got here monday so that's five day's."nico replied.<br>"you've been in the basement for five day's?"ahkmenrah ask.  
>"yea."pedro replied.<br>"wow."all stated.  
>"so can we dust go back to the basement now?"nico ask.<br>"um...actully why don't yall go and take a tour of the and octavius can help if you get the toy car off my desk for them."larry said.  
>"we'll do it gigantor."jedidiah and nico laughed.<br>"that's a funny nickname."nico giggled.  
>"you guy's want us to get the car and bring it here?"pedro ask.<br>"or are yall gonna walk up there with us?"nico ask.  
>"whatever yall want."octavius replied.<br>"wait i'm sorry but who's who?"nico ask.  
>"i'm octavius."octavius replied.<br>"ok so romen dude is octavius."nico said.  
>"so that means cowboy dude from the wildwest is..."pedro started but forgot his name.<br>"dedidiah."nico stated.  
>"he mean's jedidiah he can't pronounce his j's they come out as d's."pedro nodded.<br>"ok who's older here?"jedidiah ask.  
>"i'm older.i'm six and he's two."pedro replied.<br>"woah."larry stated.  
>"come on enough chit chat let's get that car and give yall a tour."jedidiah nodded picking the men up and walked to larry's desk.<br>"terrence what are you going to do with them?"teddy ask.  
>"i don't know teddy."larry replied.<br>"why don't you take them home with you.i'm sure nick would love having two boy's to play with."sacagawea looked up to see amelia and sacagawea standing in front of him.  
>"that's actully a really good idea."larry stated.<br>"yes i have those alot."sacagawea chuckled.  
>"i didn't mean for it to sound like that sorry sacagawea."larry said.<br>"it's fine."sacagawea and amelia walked away giggling and talking.  
>(larry's house)<br>"ok nico,pedro this is my home."larry let go of pedro's hand and put nico down."NICK COME HERE PLEASE!"larry walked into the room and the boy's hid behind larry.  
>"dad who're they?"nick ask.<br>"well,they are your temperary found them hiding down stairs."larry walked over and reach out a hand.  
>"hi i'm nick."nick hid behind pedro on the other hand did the same and they shook hands.<br>"i'm is 's my bestfriend but we're so close some people would call us brother's."pedro replied.  
>"nice to meet ya too nico."nick clung to pedro's arm."come on i'll show yall my room."nick looked at nico who mouthed some nodded.<br>"ok."pedro started for nick's room.  
>"wait not to be rude but...why doesn't he talk?"nick ask.<br>"he's him half an hour and he'll never shut up."pedro made a face at pedro."don't make that face you know it's true."pedro nodded yes and they continued up the stairs.  
>(nick's room)<br>"this i don't play with any more."nick held up a stuffed brown bear."his name is pookie ya know from that movie garfeild?"nick ask.  
>"yea we've seen it."pedro replied.<br>"how old are yall?"nick ask.  
>"well i'm six and he two."pedro replied.<br>"you?"nico ask softly.  
>"i'm nine."nick replied thought about something then looked at the light brown soft pookie in his hands then to nico."here you look and sound like you'd enjoy this more than me."nick handed the bear to took it was smiled pookie was really soft.<br>"thanks."nico said hugging the bear to his chest.  
>"your welcome nico."nick replied.<br>"he can't say his j's they come out as d's."pedro replied.  
>"'t feel bad nico i couldn't pronounce it either at one point but after i turned eight i could pronounce it better than anything."nick said and nico smiled.<br>"ok thanks alot for that."nico said.  
>"no problem consider it an early christmas present."nick said."ya know since christmas is in three day's."nick added.<br>"yea."pedro said.  
>"so what do yall do for christmas nick?if ya dont mind me asking."nico ask.<br>"we're going to the one yall were are going to party."nick said.  
>"oh ok dust what makes every thing come to life?it's all dead during the day but it's alive at night."nico said.<br>"the tablet of ahkmenrah 'causes every thing to come to life at night."nick said.  
>"cool!"pedro and nico agreed.<br>"i have to use the bathroom...would you show me where it is?"pedro ask.  
>"sure come on."nick gone nico sat down with pookie in his lap.<br>"Your fingertips across my palm trees swaying in the .You sang me Spanish sweetest sadness in your trick.I never want to see you unhappy.I thought you'd want the same for me."nico sang hadn't noticed that larry was outside the door."Goodbye, my almost , my hopeless dream.I'm trying not to think about 't you dust let me be?So long, my luckless back is turned on you.I should've known you'd bring me lovers always do."nico was the lullaby his mother alway's sang him when he was a baby but then his father caught his mother cheating and they never saw his mother again and he had also never been aloud to cry grew up to be tough a got a black eye in daycare and didn't cry does that count as tough?he didn't care.  
>"that was really good nico."larry jumped at the sound of larry and hid under nick's and nick came back in just as larry was leaving.<br>"hey where's nico?"nick ask.  
>"he hid under the bed because i accidently scared him."larry replied.<br>"ok."nick was currently trying to get nico out from under the bed.  
>"come on."pedro had nico by his feet and his feet on nick's bed used his feet to help him pull on nico.<br>"no!"nico was hanging onto the feet of the bed.  
>"i'm going to be right back jedidiah called your in charge buddy."larry said.<br>"ok."nick walked in and heard the door shut down stairs."hey nico my dad's gone now but he says he real sorry for scaring you."nick hug tighter.  
>"would you let go already?"pedro smiled an quickly and on purpose let flew backwards and nico landed on top of pedro."what was that for?"pedro shouted.<br>"you said let go."nico said jumped into change the subject.  
>"so uh...television anyone?"nick got out of pedro's lap and picked up pookie.<br>"nico i'm just really hurt."pedro nodded and showed a small smile.  
>*two hours later*<br>nico was hiding in the had no clue what they were fighting about but for the last hour pedro and nick had been came in and nico got and ran to him.  
>"hey buddy what's wrong?"larry bent down and picked nico had just closed the door when he heard put his face on larry's put nico down and walked into the living room to see pedro and nick shouting at each hid behind larry's leg."HEY BOY'S!"larry and nick got quiet fast.<br>"hi dad."nick chuckled caught a glimps of nico standing beside larry.  
>"hey nico."pedro took a step forward and nico hid completly behind larry's leg's."nico?"pedro ask.<br>"he's to scared to of yall up to nick's room and no fighting."larry nodded and went up turned around and picked nico up."nico are you ok?"larry slowly nodded yes and larry put him down." to young for school you'll just have to come to work with me."larry said."NICK!NIMZY IS ON HERE WAY!"larry shouted.  
>"OK DAD!"nick shouted.<br>"alright come on you taking the bear with you?"larry nodded and larry smiled."alright then come gonna love this."larry said.  
>*the museum*<br>they walked in just as everything started coming to life.  
>"terrence!"teddy exclaimed.<br>"hey teddy."larry said.  
>"oh you brought one of the little lads with you huh?"teddy ask.<br>"yup i brought nico."larry bent down to nico's level.  
>"hello nico."teddy waived.<br>"um...why don't you go look around nico."larry nodded and walked off with pookie in hand."he hasn't said a word in four hours. came in and nick and pedro were shouting."larry said.  
>" boy."teddy said.<br>*hall of miniatures*  
>"howdy bo'!"jedidiah waived.<br>"hello nico where's the other?"octavius shrugged.  
>"aint thats nicks old bear?"jedidiah nodded.<br>"are you ok do you talk?"octavius nodded yes.  
>"then why ain't ya?"jedidiah thought it really wasn't a reason for him not to talk pedro and nick weren't there.<br>"i dunno."nico said.  
>"ah he does speak."sacagawea jumped at the sound of her waived at amelia and sacagawea.<br>"don't you waive at don't you open up your mouth and speak some scally wag?"amelia stared at her blankly.  
>"she means why don't you say hello."octavius whispered to him.<br>"."nico said.  
>"i'm amelia is-"amelia started.<br>"i'm only two but i know who yall are and what you did."nico said.  
>"alright shoot."amelia said.<br>"your amelia were the first women to fly across the pacific your plane bessy i think."nico turned to sacagawea."your lead lewis and clark on their famous expedition."nico said.  
>"that's very good."amelia said.<br>"hang on i'm not finished."nico said.  
>"alright."amelia turned to jedidiah and octavius.<br>"your dedidiah discovered the forgotten south were the first American to cross the Sierra."nico said."your augustus did many things for of them were ending the civil war and bringing peace to a war-weary the government and securing the frontiers were all done in your reign."nico said.  
>"alright about me."teddy smiled.<br>"that's are theodore roosevelt,26th president of these united states."nico was impressed.  
>"woah."ahkmenrah said.<br>" pharaoh you with one of your people's most prized tablet of ahkmenrah."nico said."and if you want i can-"nico started.  
>"NO!"they all laughed.<br>"ok."nico turned around and walked off followed him just to get back to his minutes later they heard a scream not to manly but yet not to all ran up to larry's saw kahmunrah and ahkmenrah on the floor and nico standing in the center of the front room covered in ran to nico while the other's ran to help the pharaoh and his and octavius just ran back to their hall because there was nothing they could do to help they were to small.  
>"nico."larry shook nico by his shoulder's still looked at the scene in front of him but turned towards looked larry in the eye's."are you ok?is any of this yours?"larry shook his head and pointed at the two brother's."can you tell me what happened?"larry ask.<br>"he tried to hurt i hurt him."nico looked at the boy then the brother' were about four or five times btaller/b than him and he took one bdown/b?larry stood back up and picked him took him over to his desk and sat him down.  
>"stay here i'll be back in a moment."larry said and nico nodded.<br>*hour later*  
>kahmunrah was back at home now amelia took him back in her was with the other's trying to figure out how to get nico to went on a walk through the museum with nico since larry was the only one nico would go around had called the babysitter and told her to bring nick and pedro to the museum to see if pedro could get him to talk. <div> 


End file.
